The Blonde Babysitter
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Alex Cabot is looking for a summer job when she meets the beautiful Olivia Benson. Olivia gives Alex a job as her babysitter, but Alex soon realizes that Olivia has other plans for her. AU Femslash A/O
1. Chapter 1

**The Blonde Babysitter**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

**Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**

AU

Cast

Alex Cabot (19)

Olivia Benson (25)  
Richard Benson (OMC, Olivia's Husband, 38)  
Thomas Benson (OMC, Olivia & Richard's Son, 4 months old)

Carla Tai (25, OFC, Richard's Mistress & Secretary)

Alex Cabot is looking for a summer job when she meets the beautiful Olivia Benson. Olivia gives Alex a job as her babysitter, but Alex soon realizes that Olivia has other plans for her. AU Femslash

A/O

Romance/Drama

Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter 1**

Twenty-five year old Olivia Benson walks out of her bedroom wearing a teal blue bathrobe and carrying her four-month old son Thomas in her arms, the brunette sighed as she watched her Husband Richard pull out of the driveway in his silver BMW 745i, Olivia puts Thomas down in his crib before she walks across the hall to her and Richard's bedroom to put on some clothes, Olivia has no idea that a pair of eyes from the house next door are watching her as she disrobes. Nineteen year old Alex Cabot sat on her bed and gazed out her window at the gorgeous naked brunette that lived next door, Alex had always had a thing for brunettes since she realized that she preferred having female lovers instead of guys when she was sixteen.

Alex smiled as she closed her eyes and imagined that the older woman was in the room with her.

Alex couldn't wait to get to know her sexy neighbor, so she decided to send the older woman some gifts secretly before she'd make her move. Olivia put on a pair of denim shorts and a red tank top, then she grabbed her purse, keys to her blue Jaguar F-Type sedan before she picked up Thomas and his baby bag, Olivia then carried Thomas out to the car and placed him in his car seat, then Olivia put her purse in next to her son.

Olivia sighed as she got into the driver's seat, she was so lonely. Melinda and all of her former friends have all cut ties with Olivia since she and Richard got married, it made Olivia tear up when she thought of how Richard told Liv in no uncertain terms that she **could not** invite any of her friends to their wedding, even though Casey and Melinda helped put it together.

Olivia drove Thomas to his $650 dollar per week daycare the one that Richard had picked out, once she dropped Thomas off at daycare Olivia went to the store to do some shopping.

Alex took this time to head over to a nearby flower shop, where she purchased a bouquet of roses and a card.

_'I really hope that she likes these.' _Alex thought nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex came back an hour later and placed the roses and card on the porch, then she hurried home and waited for Olivia to return. Meanwhile, Olivia's husband Richard was still at work, he had been working with his new Personal Assistant Carla Tai, a beautiful twenty-five year old Chinese American who had just transferred fromt the Dallas office. Carla was instantly smitten with Richard and made no attempt to hide her attraction.

Carla would often wear miniskirts and tight shirts to try and entice Richard. Then Carla would sit on Richard's desk with her legs open revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties, Richard smiled as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants.

Olivia returned home an hour later and was pleasantly surprised to find the flowers and card on the front porch, _'These are gorgeous, I wonder who sent me these?' _Olivia thought as she inhaled the scent of the roses.

Alex was watching Olivia from her bedroom window, she sighed and smiled as she watched the brunette.

"So beautiful, you deserve to be happy, I love it when you smile. I want you so badly, my beautiful brunette." Alex whispered. Once Richard and Carla finished having sex Richard decided to call home and tell Olivia that he had to stay and work overtime, Olivia was saddened when she heard her husband's explanation. It made Olivia feel like she was worthless and less than a woman because her husband didn't want to come home and spend any time with her or Thomas, this brought tears to Olivia's eyes.

Just then Olivia heard a knock at the front door, she goes to the door and answers the door.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked. "My name is Alex Cabot and I'm your new neighbor, I am looking

for a job for t he summer, I'm really good with children." Alex said confidently.

"What do you need the money for?" Olivia asked the blonde.

"So that I can pay for my last year of law school." Alex said. This made Olivia smile, she admired Alex's drive and determination.

"How much were you thinking of making?" Olivia asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Ifll only charge you one hundred dollars a week, is that too anyme Alex asked.

"It's just fine, Alex." Olivia said. Alex's heart fluttered when Olivia said her name.

"When would you like for me to start?" "Tomorrow morning at eight am." Olivia replied.

"I'll be here, ma'am." Alex said with a warm smile. "Please call me Olivia."

"All right, Olivia." Alex said with a nervous giggle. "Alex, I uh don't have any friends around here and I was wondering if you would..?"

"Sure Olivia, I'll be happy to keep you company." the blonde answered. "I don't know what time my husband gets off, so could you stay with me until then?" the brunette asked, Alex saw the desperation in Olivia's eyes so she readily agreed.

Not only to please Olivia, but also so Alex could get to know the object of her fantasies better. "Are you hungry, Alex?"

"A little." Alex replied. "I hope that you like pasta rigatoni, Alex." Olivia said with a smile.

"I love pasta rigatoni!" Alex squealed happily. Olivia went and checked on Thomas, who needed a diaper change. So after Olivia did that she washed her hands and made the plates for Alex and herself.

"So, Olivia, what do you do?" Alex asked. "Well, I'm a housewife and a Mother now, but I used to be an SVU Detective."

"Wow really." Alex's youthful features brightened, she loved anything to do with law enforcement, "I followed all your cases, Olivia." Alex admitted with a faint blush.

"Wow, I wish that I would have known that I had such a cute fan, I would have loved to have met you when I was a Detective." Just then the front door opened and in walked Richard Richard, wearing a scowl on his face. Olivia stood up quickly to greet her husband.

"Hi honey,, how was work?" Olivia asked timidly. "Fine,who is this?" he asked turning his attention to Alex.

"My nameis Alex Cabot sir, your wife hired me to be your babysitter."

"Really, well how old are you young lady?"

"Nineteen Mr. Benson, Ijust need to make some extra money to help pay for my last year of law school." Alex said confidently. "I'll see you in the morning, Olivia." Alex said with a smile that made the older brunette blush . As soon as Alex was gone Richard walked over to Olivia and slapped her hard across the face, which caught Olivia totally off guard.

"If you wanted to hire a babysitter, you should have called and asked me."

"I-I'm sorry sweetie." Olivia said as she rubbed her stinging face. Richard then went into their bedroom to change out of his work clothes. Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes before she follows Richard into their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Alex woke up early and showered, then she went next door to Olivia's houlike

se.

Alex knocked on Olivia's door, when the door opened Olivia was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Alex." Olivia said, Alex was shocked to see the dark purple bruise bruise under Olivia's left eye. "My God Olivia, who did this to you?" Alex asked, her blood boiling.

"My husband, after you left last night Richard was so upset that I hired you. He hit me so hard, Alex."

Alex wrapped her arms around the other woman and held the brunette tightly.

"It's going to be okay Olivia, I'll always be here for you if you need me." Alex said.

"Thanks Alex."

What happened next surprised both Alex and Olivia, Olivia leaned forward and kissed Alex gently on the lips. Alex looked at Olivia questionably.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to -" Alex cut Olivia off by pulling the brunette close and kissed her again, longer this time, Olivia melted into Alex's kiss.

Olivia couldn't believe that she was doing this, Richard never kissed her like this, but right now Richard was the furthest thing from her mind. Olivia cupped Alex's face in her hands as their kiss continued.

"Olivia, I have to tell you something." Alex said once she broke the kiss.

"What is it, Alex?" "I sent you those roses and the card." Alex admitted nervously.

"Really? You're my secret admirer?" Olivia said, her heart fluttered at Alex's admission.

"Why would you do that?" Olivia asked. "To show you that you are beautiful and desired."

"Alex, you've shown me more attention in a few days than my husband in the last two years." Olivia said.

"Olivia, you are a gorgeous woman and any man who can't see that he's a fool." Alex said as she gave Olivia's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Alex." "I'm going to go check on Thomas, all right?" Alex said, Olivia nodded, Alex got up and went into the nursery to check on Thomas, who is sleeping soundly. Alex smiled at the sight, she quietly left the room and joined Olivia in the living room.

"He's sound asleep, Olivia." Alex said. "Good, Alex... Th-there's something that I would


	5. Chapter 5

like to ask you to do for me and I will completely understand if you say no." Olivia said, dropping her gaze. "What is it, Olivia?" Alex inquired. "Well Alex, I was wondering if you would... make love to me?" the older woman asked. Alex smiled and nodded, the blonde was more than happy to oblige Olivia's request. "Thank you, Alex." Olivia said, Alex leaned forward and kissed Olivia tenderly, Olivia's heart rate sped up dramatically. Alex's head was spinning with desire, she and Olivia got up from the kitchen table and went into the living room. After Olivia closed the blinds so that no one could see into the house, she joined Alex on the loveseat. "Alex, I've uh... never been with a girl before." Olivia admitted shyly.

Alex gently pushed a strand of hair out of Olivia's face. "I'll be very gentle with you Liv, don't worry." Alex reassured the older woman.

"We can use the Guest Room." Liv said. Alex nodded in agreement and followed Olivia out of the living room.

Kimberley Soto left the bar where she had spent the evening with Richard Benson and Charity Montoya, who she knew from work. Both Charity and Kimberley knew about Richard's ongoing affair with Carla, but were afraid to say anything.

Richard was angry at Kimberley and Charity because they were more interested in flirting with each other than with him, by the time he reached his car Richard was seething, he had never been so blatantly disregarded by one woman, less more two at the same time. He vowed to make them pay. Kimberley and Charity hailed a cab, after getting a cab to stop for them they got in, Kimberley gave the cabbie directions to her uptown Manhattan loft, the trio is unaware of the tan suv that is following them closely.

When the cab came to a traffic light Richard dressed in a black jumpsuit got out of his vehicle and rushed the cab.

"Get out of the car, now!" he screamed as he pointed a gun at Kimberley and Charity, who were in total shock that this was happening to them.

Richard, also armed with a baseball bat opened the right rear passenger door and snatched Charity out and threw her to the ground.

Then he ordered Kimberley to get out of the cab and began kicking and beating her, Charity jumped up and tried to come to her friend's aid, but she was shot in the chest by Richard. After he finished beating Kimberley Richard turned on the cab driver and beat him to death.

Kimberley, who is bleeding from her head slowly crawls over to Charity and checked her pulse, Kimberley smiled when she found Charity's pulse.

Kimberley's joy quickly turned to fear when she heard the gun cock behind her.

"Turn over you filthy skank!" Richard yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Kimberley did what Richard wanted, she was still in shock about Richard doing this to them. Richard ripped Kimberley's panties and then forcibly entered Kimberley, Charity's vision cleared up, she saw Richard on top of Kimberley.

"G-get off of her, Richard." Charity groaned as she got to her feet and grabbed an empty bottle of beer and charged him. Richard side-stepped Charity and punched her in the face as hard as he could, Charity sank to the ground in pain. Richard knelt down over Charity.

"I bet the two of you won't overlook me again, will you Charity?" Richard asked, Charity kept her silence and shook her head no.

"Please just let us live, Richard." Charity begged. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you both, understand?" he said menacingly. Charity got up and rushed over to Kimberley. She knelt down and cradled Kimberley's head in her hands.

"Hang on Kimberley, I'll get us to the hospital." Charity said as tears rolled down her face.

"T-thank you Charity."

Olivia is blissfully unaware of Richard's activities and she didn't even care, she and Alex were in the throws of their lovemaking. Alex is on top of Olivia on the bed in the guest room.

"Ohhh." Olivia moaned as Alex leaned down and kisses the older brunette tenderly.

Olivia had never felt anything like this before, if she would've known that making love to another woman was this euphoric Liv would have done this long ago. Olivia threw her head back and gasped sharply, Alex turned her attention to Olivia's left breast, she slid her tongue over Olivia's taught nipple. Alex continued to please Liv's breasts, Olivia gently stroked Alex's back, Alex loved the taste of Olivia's milk, it drove the blonde wild with lust. Alex yearned for more. "Ohhh Alex d-don't st-stop." Liv moaned. Alex and Olivia continued making love for next two hours.

"Olivia, you were a good cop and you've helped a lot of people, you need to help the people that need you." Alex said, Olivia smiled as she stroked Alex's long, soft blonde hair.

Ok Alex, I'll do it." Olivia said.

"Good Olivia, I'll even go with you if you want me to." Alex said. "OK Alex, I'd really like that." Olivia said.

"I'm gonna go to the store." Olivia said. "All right, Liv' , I'll look after Thomas." Alex said before of bed and went into the nursery and checked on Thomas."

Twenty minutes later Olivia was walking down an isle at the grocery store, she was mentally mapping out her dinner plans, she also wondered if Alex wanted to join her because more than likely Richard wouldn't be home.

As Olivia was looking at the corn meal a woman walked up next to Olivia. "Olivia Benson?" the woman asked.

"Yes?"Liv said as she turned around and faced the other woman.

My name is Carla Tai and I work with your husband Richard." "OK." Olivia said.

"I've been...sleeping with him for over ten months." "Really?" "Please understand Mrs. Benson, I am so sorry about all this, I went to my OBGYN and discovered that I was missing an embryo." Carla explains.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly it dawns on Olivia what Carla is trying to tell her. "Thomas is... your son, isn't he?" Carla nods with tears in her eyes. "Richard told me that if I told anyone about my rape and theft of my embryo, he said th-that he would kill Thomas." Carla said as she fought the urge to cry.

"It's gover to be all right Carla, I have Thomas at my house, he's with the woman I hired as a babysitter." Liv reassured Carla. "I'll take you to the 1-6 and then I'll bring Thomas to you." Olivia said. Meanwhile, Alex has taken Thomas to her house, she is changing his diaper when Richard came over to see where Olivia was. Meanwhile, Olivia took Carla to the precinct, Fin and Munch are surprised to see Liv back in the squad room.

Well, this is a surprise Liv, what brings you here?" Fin asked. "This is Carla, one of her embryos was stolen and implanted in me and I gave birth to the child." Olivia explains.

"Whoa." John said. "Fin, is Cragen in his office?" Liv asked.

"Yep' go on in,we'll take your friend's statement." Fin said.

OK, thanks Fin." Olivia says before walking towards the Captain's office.

"Where is Olivia?" Richard asked, "She went to the store." Alex said as she held Thomas in her arms. "It usually doesn't take Olivia this long to go to the store." Richard said angrily.

"Come in." Cragen said after hearing the knock on his office door. Olivia opened the door and walked into the room, Don jumps up out of his seat when he saw Olivia.

"Liv? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Captain, I was wondering if there's still an open slot on the squad?" Olivia asked, her eyes full of hope.

"I kept a spot free for you so if you wanted to come back." Don said as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out Liv's shield and gun, Olivia's face lit up as she picked up the badge and gun. "Welcome back, Detective." Don said with a smile.

"Thanks Captain." Olivia replied.


	8. Reader

Reader's choice: Should:

attempt to rape Alex, Olivia walk in on them, arrests Richard

Or

2. Olivia walks in on Richard and Alex, a standoff ensues, ending with Olivia shooting and killing

him?

Leave choice in review.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alex opened her eyes and found herself tied to a bed, she also realzed that she was naked from the waist down.

"Well, look whose finally awake, I thought that I gave you too much Kettears.." Richard said smugly.

"L-Liv, want Liv." Alex said, her voice severely slurred. "Ah yes, speaking of my pushover of a wife and you my dear Alex, I've been recording the two of you from the day you started working for us, tell me one thing; What can you give Olivia that I can't?"

"I show Liv love, respect, and that she is still a desirable woman." Alex said, still somewhat dizzy. "Well, I hope that Olivia won't mind if I have a little bit of fun with you." Richard said as he removed his jeans.

Once Olivia dropped Carla off at her house she drove home herself, Liv went next door to Alex's house to get Thomas, the brunette detective found it strange that Alex didn't come to the door, she pulled out her phone and called Alex's number.

The line rang for ten minutes before someone picked up.

"Alex?" Olivia asked. "Sorry Olivia, Alex is preoccupied at the moment." Richard said mockingly. Olivia felt her blood pressure begin to rise, she had to suppress her mounting rage. "Where are you holding her, Richard?" Liv asked.

"Next door in her house." Richard said.

Please don't hurt Alex, she's innocent." Olivia pleaded with her husband.

"Come on over Olivia, I have a little gift for you." he said. Olivia's heartt tightened as she feared for her young lover.

"Please let her go, Richard. This is between us." Olivia said, trying hard not to cry.

"Come over and we'll talk." he replied.

Olivia hurried over to her blonde lover's house, Liv found the front door ajar. Olivia drew her gun before entering the house. "Alex, Alex sweetheart where are you?" Liv asked once she entered the house, every muscle on edge. "Welcome my dear Olivia, we're in here.." Richard said..

Olivia walked down the hallway to the second bedroom on her right.

Olivia entered the room , she froze when she saw Alex tied to the bed, Olivia raised her gun and pointed it at Richard. "Let Alex go...now." Olivia growled.

Richard had never seen this angry side of Olivia,it really unnerved him.

"Olivia, I knowthat you have been sleeping with Alex here, don't try to deny it, I got it on tape."

"Your point?" Liv asked. "You cheated on me with a woman!" he yelled.

"You're jealous because Alex knows how to take care of me and you don't, I don't know why I wasted my time marrying you, Richard."

"Well then, I'll tell you. I've been raping women all over the city for the past five years, I was getting careless, so I decided that I needed a better cover, so I won you over and married you my sweet sweet detective."

"Y-you just used me then, you never loved me." Olivia stating what she already knew was true, Richard nods and with a sadistic smile continues his story.

"You were an easy mark and perfectly submissive, you had no idea that I had implanted Carla's embryo inside you."

Alex had come down off the Ketamine, she smiled when she looked over and saw Olivia.

"I knew you would come and save me, Liv." Alex said weakly. "Where's Thomas, Richard?" Olivia said.

"In his crib." "You're under arrest Richard-." Just then Rollins, Fin, and Amaro all came rushing into the room.

"Liv, Cap sent us to back you up." Amaro said as Rollins trains her gun on Richard, who threatens Alex with a syringe.

"No!" Olivia screamed.. BAM! Olivia watched as Richard sank to the floor dead from a bullet to the head from Amanda's gun, Liv quickly untied Alex, who threw her arms around Olivia crying happy tears.

"Thank you so much, Liv, I was so afraid, but when I saw you my fear went away."

"Richard would've had to kill me if he hurt you, Alex." Olivia said as she stroked Alex's hair gently.


End file.
